CHOICE
by Jiyuu-5
Summary: Draco has twin brother who looks identical with him. What will happen when Hermione meets Draco's twin brother? Plz R & R...
1. Two Malfoys?

**I. Two Malfoys?**

---

Hermione looked around the platform hoping to find Harry and Ron so that they can get on to the train and find a compartment since it would be difficult to fine an empty one if they were to get on late.

"Geez… why are they so la… OUCH!" Hermione cried in pain when someone pushed her from back and was thrown on the ground. Hermione stood up in fury since she almost kissed the ground.

"I am sorry. Are you alright?" a voice said which sounded familiar but Hermione couldn't pin out who it was

Hermione spun around wanting to hex whoever pushed her, although it was just a wishful thinking of hers. But when Hermione faced the person, she thought her wishful thinking might actually come true.

"You…!" Hermione said in a dangerous tone as she narrowed her eyes. 'He did it on purpose!' Hermione shouted in her mind as she glared at the boy with blonde hair and grey eyes. Hermione grabbed her wand which happened to be in her pocket ready to hex Draco the second he spit any nasty words to her. But to her surprise he…

"I am really sorry. I was in a hurry and didn't pay any attention to where I was going. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Hermione dropped her wand. She was utterly speechless.

'Wha… What? Did he get brainwashed or something?' Hermione thought staring at Draco.

Draco bent over to pick the wand that Hermione dropped and grin crossing on Draco's face was visible as he examined the wand.

'Oh no! He was aiming it from the start!' Hermione thought as she stepped a back.

Draco sighed with relieve after looking at the wand carefully. "Hu… It didn't break. Here." Draco said with warm smile on his face as he returned the wand to its rightful owner.

Hermione just stared at Draco at loss for words as she burnt a hole on his forehead.

"Umm… Are you alright?" Draco asked uncertainly when he saw Hermione staring at him intensely with a dumb-found look on her face.

"Ah… Umm… You are…" Hermione was about to ask something but her voice dropped when she saw another Draco walking towards her with nasty expression on his face unlike the one who was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing with mudblood, Zack?" the Draco who just approached them said to the Draco who was talking with Hermione.

"That's rude, Draco." Zack said and Hermione just looked at Zack to Draco who looked identical.

"You are not Malfoy?" Hermione asked to Zack in surprise.

Zack smiled with troublesome expression on his face when Hermione asked since he could tell right away that Hermione despised Draco or even the whole Malfoy family. "I am. I am Draco's twin brother, Zack Malfoy."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Twins?"

---

To be continued…

Here goes my first chapter… I hope everyone enjoyed it. Actually I wrote similar story Malfoy having twin brother but well I never finished that and when I read the story today to continue, I couldn't. There were just too many grammar mistakes and I wondered if I really wrote that!!! It was horrible although I can't say that my English is perfect, yet. So enjoy and review!!! And also please ignore all the grammar mistakes and etc… : ) and don't forget to review! If you do I will ask Hermione to hex you! Haha… Enjoy.


	2. Possibility?

**II. Possibility?**

---

"Twins? Since when?" Hermione asked in surprise but then realized how stupid her question was.

Zack laughed. "You are funny."

"Zack…" Draco said in an annoyed tone, "If you have so much time to socialize, especially with this mudblood, I can assure you that you don't need my help to reach Hogwarts. After all, you and I were on our own to begin with and will always be." Draco said coldly and walked away giving off such an icy-cold aura.

"Draco, wait!" Zack called out but Draco just ignored him.

"You two don't seem to be getting along." Hermione said as she frowned. 'Although I don't think anyone can get along with that pureblood who takes everything for granted.'

"Well, although we are twins, we haven't seen each other since we were five, not to mention we have any memories of spending time together. So it feels like we are strangers. Anyway I should be going now. By the way, what's your name?" Zack asked with smile on his face and Hermione felt somewhat weird since he looked exactly like Draco. Actually, it crept her out just to think of Draco being kind and nice although it was wrong of her to think of Zack as the same person as Draco since they were two different people even though they looked identical.

"Hermione… Hermione Granger." Hermione answered uncertainly.

"Then see you later, Hermione." Zack said cheerfully and left.

Hermione just stared at Zack running off to chase after Draco. It was shocking enough to know Draco having twin brother but to know that his twin brother was a kind person, she felt as if it mismatched for some reason.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned around upon hearing her name and saw Ginny.

"Why are you spaced out like that? Was there something interesting?" Ginny asked excitedly as she glancing at where Hermione was looking.

"Oh, it was nothing…" Hermione said thinking it might be too early to tell her or rather she didn't want her to worry. "By the way, have you seen Harry and Ron?"

"Oh yeah, I was looking for you." Ginny said turning back to Hermione. "I asked Harry and Ron to look for compartment since it's rather crowed today. Were you looking for them?" Ginny said with apologetic look.

"Well, looks like we missed each other. Let's go, if we stand around here any longer, we might actually miss the train." Hermione said as she half joked.

Hermione and Ginny found Harry and Ron, and talked about how they are going to spend their last, seventh year at Hogwarts although Ginny would be attending another year.

"Hermione, are you alright? You look pale." Harry asked in a worried tone.

"Oh it's nothing."

"You are acting kinda strange." Ron said looking Hermione closely.

"Are you worried about the other Head Girl?" Harry asked.

"Huh?" Hermione was confused for a second then realized that she was chosen as Head Girl.

"Who knows, it might even be a boy. That would be interesting." Ginny said as she winked at Hermione.

"Stop that." Hermione said feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Do you have any idea who the other Head might be?" Harry asked to Hermione thinking she might know something since she was the Head Girl.

"Nope."

"You don't think _he_ will be the one, do you?" Ginny asked uncertainly referring to Draco.

"No way." Harry said quickly.

"But if he is, that would be…" Ginny said looking at Hermione to others.

"Bloody hell." Ron finished the sentence for Ginny.

There was silence then everyone laughed since the possibility of Draco being the Head Boy was just too small.

"There is just no way Malfoy would be chosen as the Head Boy." Hermione said but for some reason she couldn't help but feel this uneasiness in her. She didn't know whether it was because she met Zack but she felt nervous, very nervous indeed.

"You are right. After all, he can't be the…"

But before Harry could even finish his sentence, the compartment door slided open and revealed the one person whom they never wanted to see.

"How long are you going to sit there and chit-chat?" Draco said looking at Hermione as he frowned.

"What we do has nothing to do with…"

"It has _something_ to do with me now that I am the Head Boy and that Mudblood there happens to be the Head Girl." Draco said in a disgusted tone, "And weren't you just talking about me?"

"You…" Harry stood up wanting to use unforgivable curse if necessary.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Draco said in a calm voice, yet with maliciousness. Of course, it will cost Harry something big if he uses any spell on Draco whether or not that is unforgivable curse, the more if Draco is the Head Boy.

"What do you want?" Hermione said giving Draco a sharp look as she grabbed Harry's arm before he could do anything.

Draco looked at Hermione unpleasantly. "That's not the way to treat the person who came all the way here just to call you, now should it?" Draco said with murderous intent. There was a moment of silence then Draco continued. "If you are the Head Girl, be responsible. We can't even start the prefect meeting because of you. And don't make me waste my time and energy like this again." Draco said with great displeasure and walked away.

"Bloody hell." Ron said as he let out a deep sigh.

"So he really turned out to be the Head Boy, huh?" Ginny said in tone that she expected as much.

"Ginny, you knew?" Harry asked in surprise.

"No. But I had feeling he might be the one." Ginny answered truthfully.

On the contrary, Hermione was confused. The more she thought about Draco, the more she was irritated. She just couldn't understand how he ended up being such a jerk unlike Zack.

"Well, I am going." Hermione said in a low voice as she shook her thoughts to pieces. "And you don't have to wait for me when we reach the platform since it doesn't seem like I'll have time." Hermione said and walked out of the compartment.

"Umm… if I remember correctly, Head Prefects are supposed to share the same dormitory, right?" Harry asked to no one in particular realizing which he never wanted.

Ginny sighed. "Looks like it's gonna be a long year."

---

To be continued… : )

Here goes another chapter… Well I hope everyone enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing… I am really happy:D Once again, ignore all the grammar mistakes and etc… and I will be more than happy to receive more reviews… By the way, when I asked Hermione to hex people who didn't review… guess what happened… she hexed me and as a result I caught cold… :' ( Maybe I should ask Harry to use Unforgivable curse, and I just wish I won't be the one to be cursed… Hehe… ENJOY!


End file.
